


Sexual Healing

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble Sequence, F/M, First Time, Het, Hurt/Comfort, Students, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-08
Updated: 2010-10-08
Packaged: 2018-02-05 14:51:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1822405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Sexual Healing

Draco saw the Lovegood girl approaching but was still shocked when she sat down beside him. 

"You look like you could use a friend," she said, resting her hand on top of his.

"We aren't friends—" Draco started to say.

"What I've noticed is that friends often appear when you need them." She wasn't looking at him but out into the Great Hall where small clusters of students and teachers alike were talking, hugging, and crying, still recovering from the battle they'd witnessed. "Here I am."

They stayed that way for a while, the warmth of her hand warming his.

~*~

Draco felt the stares as people took notice of him sitting with Lovegood but she didn't seem to be bothered at all. In fact, when Potter himself finally returned late in the afternoon, they were still sitting together finishing some sandwiches.

"Everything all right, Luna?" Potter asked, looking between the two of them.

"Oh, yes, Harry," Lovegood replied brightly. "Draco has been a perfect gentleman." Draco smirked at Harry's expression.

"That's new," Potter muttered then raised his voice slightly. "Let me know of you need anything, yeah?" 

Lovegood stood and hugged him. "Take care of yourself, I can handle Draco."

~*~

They watched Potter walk away, then Lovegood looked at her tattered robes and said, "I really think we should get cleaned up, don't you?"

"See you around then." He tried to be nonchalant but Draco found he didn't really want to part company but knew he had no hold over her.

"Oh. I was hoping you could get us into the Prefect's bath. I need a long soak, don't you?" Her eyes were wide and innocent. Did she not realize what it sounded like she was asking?

"I can let you in, sure." It was the least he could do.

~*~

They walked in silence up to the fifth floor, stepping over rubble, other students rushing by. Draco felt a calmness about him he hadn't felt in years and wondered whether it was more than the Dark Lord's death, whether it was something to do with the girl beside him, fingers laced with his.

He opened the door which didn't require the password at all. Perhaps even the castle needed a rest.

"Will you stay?" she asked softly. She dropped her robes as if it was nothing and slid out of her knickers before wading into the large pool like tub.

~*~

Now Draco knew he must be dreaming but decided he might as well take advantage. He'd had enough nightmares to last a lifetime.

He pulled off his robes, then his shoes, shirt and trousers, before pushing his boxers down and stepping out of them. 

The water was the perfect temperature. He dunked his head under and when he came up, Lovegood was swimming toward him, long blond hair trailing behind her. 

He moved toward the edge of the tub and sat on the step. This remarkable day continued as Luna, his brain now insisted he call her, straddled his lap.

~*~

"I have often found that people require comfort in different ways," Luna said as she took one of his hands and placed it on her breast. "I think you are one of those people that needs to be touched."

"I am."

She reached down and stroked Draco, his head falling back as he slowly thrust into her hand, her lips traveling up his stubbled jaw. He grasped her breast, thumb swiping over the nipple, then pulled her down into a kiss. 

All the terrible things that had happened seemed to melt away. They were just two people finding pleasure together.

~*~

As she held his cock in her hand and then she slid down on to it, Draco thought he might come that instant.

"That's nice, isn't it?" she said, squeezing her muscles.

"Oh, fuck, Luna," he gasped, thrusting up into her. With her feet to either side of his legs and the water making her lighter, she bounced up and down easily, making waves in the tub.

As his balls tightened, he gripped her hips, pushing inside once more as he came. Heedless of his poor manners, Luna reached between them, fingering herself until she came with a breathy sigh.

~*~

After they climbed out of the tub, Draco cast a strong cleansing charm on their clothes.

"I'd like to visit the Manor sometime," Luna said as she dressed and Draco froze. Was this what she'd been wanting to get from him all along? Some sort of blackmail material?

"I don’t think that would be a good idea," Draco replied. He wasn't even sure when he'd be going back.

"Don't be silly, Draco," Luna said, her voice light. "We can face our fears together, replace bad memories with good ones." She grasped his hand again and squeezed.

"I'd…really like that."


End file.
